


Memories of the Seasons

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako and Saori go through the seasons together. From friends, to besties, to lovers, to an unexpected goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Seasons

_Spring_

I was alone…no friends, no enemies. I smiled to hide my pain, my loneliness. I helped anyone I could in school

I did my best to ignore the rumors around me. The laughs, the pointing, the weird eyes

I persevered, because I believed it would go away. If I treated the insults with kindness, it would stop

…It only got worse; to the point that even the teachers got involved

I felt horrible; I wanted to die, to cease existing if it would make this pain go away

Then you came to my life. We crossed paths, and everything from there changed

You didn’t look at me with those eyes; you didn’t speak at me with a hint of malice or mischief

You…truly wanted to get to know me and be my friend

I smiled, but it was genuine, not fake

I can’t remember the last time I genuinely smiled, but it didn’t matter now. You were there, and for a fleeting moment in my life; I was happy

 

_Summer_

I slowly opened up to you, as you did to me. It was difficult, as I’ve never had a friend like you before

…I’ve never had a friend to begin with, but I suppose this year is a different one for me

I welcome the change

I…couldn’t tell you about my sorrows yet; I admit I was afraid that you would reject me and join everyone else in mocking me

Mocking me for something I had no control over, for being shamed as a victim of something I didn’t understand

You could tell I was hiding something from you, but you respected my boundaries

For that, I was grateful. More grateful than I can put into words

For some people, boundaries don’t exist

I learned that first-hand from my uncle

 

_Fall_

Things spiraled out of control, too quickly for my tastes

I wanted to tell you, but it seems the school and teachers did the job already

I should be thankful, if their words weren’t so twisted with malice and ignorance for reasons beyond my comprehension

You ask me why I do nothing, but that’s thing my friend

I’ve done _everything_

Not even the teachers listen to me now. I’m just a punching bag for the world, I try to help, and people take advantage, accusing me of being a bad person

I try to find love, and all I get is hate, spit upon, mocked…

_Taken advantage of_

People step on me without a second though to the consequences

You don’t join them though. Against all that I had seen, you…you actually defend me

You stand up for me, against all odds, outnumbered and outclassed

You would grab my hand and lift me up than put me down

I felt a twinge in my heart, a warmth I have not felt since…

It doesn’t matter, I know what this means

I smile a genuine smile. I came to a resolution that day you know?

You made me realize that much. Sure my parents scolded me and are now forcing themselves on me to leave that school, to put me in a ‘more prestigious and educated school’

I knew what that meant, but it didn’t matter. I wasn’t going to stand for it any longer

They can do what they want to hide their shame, their mistakes

I know the truth. I know that I can’t let one mistake take over my life

I have a full life to live, to experience, to learn from

Sticking needles into the past is only stopping me from moving in the present, and reaching my future

I won’t let those stings hold me back anymore. I’m not a stepping stone anymore. I rise to see the sun again

I have you to thank for that, and I will be forever grateful, forever happy, and forever in your debt

I want to make you as happy as you have made me, but it will have to wait

Until our next time…

 

_Winter_

I did something unbelievable. I snuck out of my parents’ house

I didn’t care. I wanted to see you for Christmas, and I did

You welcomed me and we spent the day together around the city. Movie, food, just…just you and me, laughing and being together, no worries, no problems, no judgment

You brought me to your room, and I stayed the night over

You looked at me, smiled at me…

And then you kissed me

Not my first kiss, but yours…yours felt welcoming, and I returned it

…The night was spent with you, in warmth, a warmth so soothing to my heart, I didn’t want to leave it.

I wanted to stay with you, like this, embraced under the blankets as the day we were born.

But I had to go…and I felt a twinge of anger for the first time.

The happiest I have ever felt, and I must let it go.

We promised to see each other again, at spring, when the sakura leaves fall once more.

It would be the last time I would see you, and I didn’t even realize it at the time.

 

_Spring_

You weren’t there…and when I learned why, my heart broke, and my soul shattered

**_You were gone_ **

Gone with the sakura leaves

It was the first time I ever truly cried asides from that one time…

I hated it. I remembered why I didn’t cry again

I felt so weak, powerless

….I felt alone

I was alone once more

Alone to walk in this unforgiving world that wants nothing more than to break me, just because

Your passing broke me more than they ever could

I wasn’t myself for some time

I visited your grave, a lot during the seasons

I slowly healed, but never entirely

Your absence in my life was noticeable, as short as it was

I would never find someone like you again

Someone that made me feel happy and so carefree of the world

…So loved

 

I’m an adult now, away from my parents and the eyes. I’m free of that

Free to do what I want, and help people in a way that won’t deter to me

I found my place, and I’m content with that

But I will never be happy again

Only you made me feel that way

 

…It’s spring once more, and my thoughts always go back to you

That moment when we crossed paths

And my life forever changed

_…Much like the seasons themselves_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the fourth day of persona yuri week on tumblr.
> 
> Day 4 is - Seasons - and I chose FeMC x Saori for the prompt.


End file.
